And Unwritten Path
by AsianSpazz
Summary: Quite AU plot though the characters are the same. What if Harry, Lily and James had all survived that night but had gotten separated? Still quite new but readers would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**An Unwritten Path**

**AN: Hello! Well it's AsianSpazz off with my first story. I'd been toying around with a LilyxJames fic for a long time and even had a rough plan-out before. But suddenly this idea came to me a few months ago. It came in a lot of different directions and I finally went back to it and finally found a direction to take this. I apologize for grammatical mistakes or just plain bad writing =P I shall be on the hunt for a beta soon, so if anyone wants to feel free to send me a message. :D Without further adieu, an unwritten path.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though once I become a multi-millionaire psychologist I WILL buy the rights to this and THEN all will be great. :)

"Lily, take Harry and leave, now. I'll hold him off", I shouted.

"But, James, I can't leave you!"  
"Lily, go! I love you"

I watched Lily go for a moment, hoping she'd be fine before I turned back to the most important thing at that moment. Voldemort. He'd found us again, even after we'd done almost everything possible to elude him.

"So Potter wants to play again does he?" Voldemort rasped. "You may have escaped once, but now you've got nowhere to go. And once I kill you, I'll your mudblood wife and your child to. Then there'll be no one in the way."

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, taking him by surprise.

I watched Voldemort's wand fly out of his hand. I managed to run down the hallway to Harry's bedroom. I had to protect Lily and Harry no matter what. When I got in, I saw that Lily had put a shielding charm around Harry in his crib. She was standing in front of him with a look of determination on her face, ready to protect Harry no matter what.

"Quick we don't have much time. I want you to take Harry and run out the house until you can apparate to the headquarters." I said hastily. I needed her to get out of here, to safety, to protect our child.

"No, James I'm staying here, I'm fighting with you."

"Listen you need to go, if something happens to me then I want to at least know that I died protecting Harry and you."

"James," she protested.

"Now's not the time just go!"

Lily finally gave in. With one more look at her, I memorized her features. Her large green emerald eyes, submerged in tears with an underlying tone of strength, her fiery bright red hair contrasting her smooth supple pale skin. And finally her curved pink lips, which I'd come to love whenever a smile had graced them. She mouthed out goodbye, tears staining her face and apparated away with Harry. That was the last time I saw her. Voldemort came up the stairs the next second, his eyes gleaming mercilessly.

"I'm done playing games, your mudblood wife might've escaped with your unpure child but you will become dead. And once you die I can kill those two stupid fools and your sacrifice will have been in vain."

Then I heard the words that every wizard feared these days.

"AVADA KADAVARA!" and the flash of green light came. I closed my eyes awaiting my death, leaving with the fact that my lovely wife and child had escaped. Seconds later however death did not come. Instead I heard a sound emitted in front of me. A wretched sound. Once this had been realized I opened my eyes and saw that something had prevented Voldemort from killing me. A flash of white light emitted from Voldemort, and I swear a faint outline of yellow surrounded me for a moment and he crumbled to the floor. I slowly got up from my position to examine what had happened. Hesitantly walking towards where Voldemort had just been I saw a disgusting tar like black mess. Then, it vanished into the air, a smoky black cloud replacing it before the air was clear once again. A few moments later I came to a conclusion. That Voldemort had disappeared or been defeated, at least temporarily. Once I realized this I wondered how I'd escaped and avoided the dreaded curse without a scratch when I felt it, a scar across the side of my neck. My first emotion I felt was joy, pure elation. An estranged laugh escaped my lips. I escaped Voldemort and the dreaded killing curse! How, I knew not, nor did I care for that matter, and my child and beloved wife had escaped. Then a wave of sorrow washed away the happiness and the laugh turned into a cry. Though I'd survived, Lily and Harry had disappeared. Once Lily apparated away, I knew she wouldn't go back to any of our friends or anywhere familiar. She'd be too frightened and weary of all our friends and family, mentally accusing each of them for betraying us. And though I'd never admit it, but she was the brightest witch or wizard of our age. If anyone could allude me, or even Voldemort, it'd be her. Then the sadness was once again replaced with another emotion, anger, pure anger and the desire for vengeance. Pettigrew. I spat to myself. He was the one who had betrayed us. I'd trusted him with my life, I'd thought that surely a Marauder wouldn't betray us. With this fact etched in my brain I suddenly realized that I could trust no one. If I couldn't even trust a Marauder then whose to say I could even trust my brother by everything but blood Sirius? Whose to know that he hadn't suggested Peter, knowing that he'd betray us and have Voldemort kill us. Having the job done, but letting Peter do the dirty work. And lastly, my anger was once again changed to determination. I didn't know who to trust nor what had happened to Harry and Lily, and though I'd survived I couldn't let anyone know. All I knew however, was that I had to find them. To find Lily and Harry was my only goal. s


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So chapter two is up! It's so short.... I apologize for that. I really need a beta so anyone that wants to, if you shoot me a message that'd be great. Again, I know it's short and I'm not too happy with this chapter so I apologize. I've written out a rough outline and the next chapter should be similar to this, short and kind of filler-esque. I would combine both chapters 2 and 3 to make a longer chapter but I wanted them separate to show a change of time. If anyone has any ideas for this story, they'd be VERY GREATLY appreciated. :)**

I set out immediately, driven by pure determination. Whether fueled by vengeance or love, I was determined to find them. The image of Lily and Harry was engraved into my mind. I'd worked too hard to have Lily by my side for five years, and had only had her for another five as mine to lose her. Lily was mine forever, until the day we died, and I hadn't planned for that to happen until another 80 or so years. If Lily and Harry were gone then I'd never be able to do anything I'd planned. I'd never be able to teach Harry some of the Marauder secrets and to turn him into the mini Marauder I always knew I'd have with Lily.

* * *

Soon hours turned to days and eventually days, to weeks. After three weeks, I knew I was wearing myself out. I'd been waking up each morning just before the sun rose and searching until the late hours of the night, giving myself no more than four hours to rest each day. I couldn't bear to lose a moment to find Lily and Harry. I'd start off my day searching the forests and small villages using spells the Marauders and I had picked up from years of exploring in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. I was pretty sure that Lily wouldn't have hidden in larger cities or anywhere that was associated with us. She would've fled across to someplace far far away, where we'd never even discussed among ourselves. She was careful like that. Then at night I'd transform into a stag and search the forests once more, hoping to find her and Harry safe.

I didn't dare try and contact them, for fear of my message being intercepted and being discovered. Nothing was worse than that. Frankly, I also didn't think I would be able to contact Lily even if I tried. She'd spent years eluding me in our fourth and fifth year and if it hadn't been for the map I might not have found her. I'd surprisingly managed to cover much ground in three weeks. My drive to find what was dearest to my heart managed to carry me across France near Germany.

* * *

I continued to remain elusive in those three weeks. Though I was worried about the threat of Voldemort, my greatest reason for hiding was much more personal. After the betrayal of Peter, I couldn't stand the thought of discovering that Sirius and Remus had betrayed me as well. We'd all had a slight suspicion that Remus might've been betraying us, allying himself with Greyback, but now that Pettigrew had betrayed us, Sirius seemed like the most likely perpetrator. If I couldn't trust Peter, Remus or even Sirius, I knew my life would've been a complete sham. So I hid, not out of fear for my safety or death, but out of the fear of betrayal. The fear of being betrayed by my best friends, my Marauders, my Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, my brothers, was worse than any other outcome, if this had happened then my whole life would've been nothing and I'd have never been able to trust anyone again, maybe not even Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: erg.. 3rd time uploading= not wanting to make a long authors note. Hope this works, next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. **

It had been two months. Specifically, nine weeks, 11 days and six had passed since I'd last seen Lily and Harry. Nothing, I'd found nothing. I'd scoured Western Europe and had traveled all the way to Romania and found nothing. Disheartened, I decided to go into the nearest town. Two months of nonstop searching had left me weak and I needed to rest. I put a simple glamour spell on myself, changing my hair to a tawny yellow and my eyes to dark brown and departed from the forest and into town. Taking out a few sickles from my mokeskin pouch, I paid for supplies and a temporary stay in a hotel. Once I was finished with all this I walked into a small dirty pub called The Dragon's Breath. Wanting to find out what I'd missed from the outside world I ordered a firewhisky and started chatting up the bartender.

* * *

"So what are you doing here up here in Romania? People tend to keep away from here, y'know? Since he who must not be named was spotted here before he dissapeared," the bartender said.

"I was training to be an Unspeakable in Bulgaria and just finished. A friend of mine had set up a portkey to transfer me here to see the dragons as a present for finishing," I lied smoothly.

I'd already come up with an alibi as an Unspeakable. That way I could ask completely outdated questions and still seem normal, blaming it on my lack of outside contact during training. "

"So what's been happening around Europe since Voldemort disappeared? He died during my training so I never found out anything about it, 'cept that he just disappeared. Did anyone defeat him? Who got sent to Azkaban and how did he disappear?" I launched, not bothering to hide my cluelessness. After all Unspeakables were said to literally have little to no outside contact during training.

"Whoa hold on there, gimme a second to tell ye everything ye missed. Ye picked an awful bad time to be in training. Fer one, they say he disappeared just as he was about'ta kill these three Brits, Lily and James Potter and ther littlun 'arry. Those two, Lily and James, were famous 'round Britain for bein extremely bright for ther age and James was the child of two famous aurors 'imself. 'pparently he who must not be named was tryin ta do the killin curse on James when he somehow got hit by it or somethin himself and just disappeared. This all happened 'bout two weeks ago, ya know, when he disappeared. Watcha don't know is that they never did find the bodies of them three. So all the aurors were searching for them everywhere ya know? Well just last week, them three were finally pronounced dead. And get this, ther best bloke Pettigrew 'parrently cornered another one of their friends Black, ya know the Blacks right? That long line of pureblooded supremacy supporters? Whole lot crazy, cept this Black was supposta

be like the black sheep of them all, I 'eard he was sorted into Gryffindor. So Pettigrew cornered Black and went on and on 'bout 'ow Black had betrayed all of them and had been working for he who must not be named the whole time."

After hearing this I felt my knuckles turn white from clutching the mug so tightly. I might've thought that Sirius had been a double agent, but Peter had just gone too far, blaming him in front of a crowd and making himself seem innocent. That little rat, I muttered to myself.

"Finally so then 'long with the news about the Potters being killed, news has it that Black was officially shipped off to Azkaban. Not gettin the kiss though, nope he ain't. 'pparently thers not enough proof for that. So is that all that ya wanted to know…? Wait what is ya name?" the bartender asked?

"Tom, Tom Wellington," I replied, getting out of my chair and tipping the bartender a few sickles as I started leaving the pub.

"Thanks for the news," I called out, satisfied I'd gotten the information I'd wanted but feeling even more empty on the inside with the new news. Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. Should I be thrilled that he was caught and taken away? I still thought that he had set us up in that trap and betrayed us. Or should I feel upset, that my best mate had just been given the second worst punishment there was in the wizarding world and would stay there, rotting away until he died. Regardless of the betrayal, I still felt pity for Sirius, maybe he would feel some remorse in the future for what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Sorry! I lied! I said that two chapters would've been up yesterday or the day before but homework just took over my free time. At least I finished this one before the day ended and before I finished all my homework. If I have time I may finish writing chapter 4.5, just a short chapter and something that my few readers may like very much. :) Still looking for a beta.**

Eventually I lost track of how much time had passed. All the days, weeks and months just seemed to blend together with my exhaustion. I couldn't go on like this. I couldn't continue searching and searching for them aimlessly without even a notion on where'd they'd disappeared to. Who knows how long it would've taken me to find them this way? Another few days, weeks, months....years? Or what if I never found them, would I die, never seeing them again? Who knows if I'd even be able to recognize them in a few years? If I didn't stop searching, I'd eventually die of exhaustion. And then my life would've been worthless. I knew I needed to find Lily and I didn't want to give up, but Lily was the master of being elusive. I'd surely never be able to find them. I didn't know if I was going to give up but I knew I needed a break, one much longer than last time. I once again did the glamour spell, this time opting for dark chestnut colored hair and dark green eyes, Lily, and walked into town.

I'd traveled quite a journey back somewhere into the outskirts of Britain since my last stop into town; I figured Lily would've stayed in Europe at least. The place I'd walked into seemed bigger than the other towns I'd walked past, having a large library and a good many more shops and inns than the usual towns. Walking into town, I decided was to take advantage of their library and find out what date it was and what had happened to fill in some gaps. A bitter thought crossed my mind. During Hogwarts, I almost never went into the library, having preferred to study, if ever, in the comfort of my dorm or in the common room with the rest of my fellow Gryffindors. The only times I'd been in were when I'd been stalking Lily or later, forced in by Lily, who preferred the library much more than anywhere else. Now even five years after that, I was still walking into the library because of Lily.

When I walked in, I went straight to the Librarian's desk, taking brief note at how large the library actually was, though not grand in appearance, it seemed to make up for it in the large quantity of the books it held. When I got up to the desk I asked the librarian what the date was, using my old Unspeakable alibi to excuse my ignorance. The librarian was an old man, around his 60s, who looked kind and willing to help.

"It's April 16th 1982 today," he said.

Almost half a year had passed since I'd started searching, I thought.

"Thank you, now I was wondering if you could direct me to the old newspapers and explain how they're organized. I just need the ones from the past half year or so, starting from around the time Voldemort disappeared. I'm afraid I went into Unspeakable training at the wrong time," I said smoothly. Years of feigning innocence to teachers at Hogwarts had taught me well.  
"Oh certainly, well you're in luck. We've just recently organized a section from the beginning of Voldemort's reign of terror to a few months past his disappearance. The information you'll be looking for will be in the very end of the section and I could bring the rest of the papers from after that to today if you'd like."

"That would be excellent. Is there somewhere I could possibly read them in private? I don't think many people would be too thrilled to see me reading papers on a time that I'm sure we'd all like to forget."

"Oh yes, yes I completely understand. Let me just get those papers for you and I can lead you to a nice and very private room," he said, pushing a button on his desk. Within an instant the papers I'd requested popped in onto his desk. He then led me into a room and left. It was secluded away from most of the library and seemed ideal for privacy. The room itself was large, but decorated modestly with only two armchairs, a coffee table, a small reading lamp and more books. I sat down in one of the armchairs, picked up one of the papers and started reading through them.

**Nov. 1**- Lily, James, and Harry Potter killed? October 31st, no traces found. He who must not be named vanishes!

**Nov. 2**- Sirius Black accused of betraying the trio. Peter Pettigrew died, unveiling the truth? Marauder stronghold from Hogwarts is broken up.

**Nov. 18**- Search for Lily, Harry and James Potter continues. No signs of them yet.

**Nov. 25-** Death eaters taken into trial and sent to Azkaban. Lestranges in for life sentence, Malfoys come out as innocent.

**Dec. 20- **Still no trace of the Potter. Aurors give up mission, officially pronounced as dead, remembered as heroes who died for the war.

**Dec.** **28-** Black on trial for betrayal and manslaughter. Convicted of both, life sentence to Azkaban.

**Jan. 22- **Death eaters attempt to revive Voldemort's mission; five caught, sent straight to Azkaban

**Jan. 31- **3 months since he who must not be named has vanished.

**March 12- **Official casualty count out: 800 wizards, 1200 muggles dead, 200 unknown.

After seeing all these headlines flash through the papers, I broke down crying. The whole

Wizarding world had officially pronounced me as dead more than three months ago. If even the top Aurors had given up on finding just three people, did that mean that Lily and Harry were really dead? Sure I'd escaped but I credited that to whatever I'd seen before Voldemort had vanished. What if Lily and Harry had escaped, and then been found out by Death Eaters, their bodies being destroyed. Or what if Lily had just died of exhaustion in the woods and Harry had perished soon after. Could they still be lying somewhere in the woods? Had my whole search been in vain? If even the best Aurors couldn't find them or me then maybe it was time to give up. I stayed in the room for a few more minutes, recollecting myself and silently sending a message to Lily and Harry, wherever they were, that I would always remember them. If by some chance that they were still alive, I hoped they'd understand that I'd try my hardest to find them and hoped they were forever safe. Some might've accused me of taking the cowardly way out by giving up, not staying true to my Gryffindor title but I took it as being courageous enough to accept defeat with my remaining pride.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! I know I promised this chapter up like... 2 weeks ago. I've been really busy with my newspaper deadline and other things. So I'm hoping for more reviewers so you can continue motivating me! Speaking of which... I'd like to thank Heraclas for continuing to review and motivate me to get this chapter up! I've been planning this chapter for a while, Lily's POV which is finally up! I'll be honest when I say don't expect another chapter this weekend. I have it planned out but that's about all. I still need to start writing it so the earliest would be next Saturday probably not. But I hope you enjoy and rate!! =)**

Lily picked up a small framed picture and sighed. In it were her, Harry and James just three weeks before they'd been "killed." Sirius had taken it right before they'd been forced into hiding. Lily had been smiling sweetly for the picture with Harry in her arms and James at her side, an arm wrapped around her, a perfect portrait. Then Sirius had made fun of James and James had stuck his tongue at him and Lily had gotten cross with James and had started chiding him smiling the whole time. James looked apologetic, a goofy grin on his face while Harry was laughing the whole time at his silly parents. Sirius had chosen this moment in all the chaos to snap the photo. With Lily looking cross at James, James with his sloppy grin and Harry's adolescent bumbling laughter, Lily thought it was perfect. Smiling at the memories the pictures brought, she thought of all that had changed in the past year.

After James had told her to escape with Harry she'd given in and apparated to the first place she could think of, the Leaky Cauldron. Though somewhat random, she had figured that the people that really mattered to her wouldn't have been there; they'd either have been at headquarters or at home, or she'd feared, with Voldemort. Putting a cloak over her head and a glamour spell over her and Harry she'd walked in. She ordered a butterbeer and had sat down at a table in the back corner away from the bustling crowd. She'd needed somewhere to think about all that had happened, and to focus on an escape plan. First thing she'd had to do was escape with Harry and continue running until she was sure that no one could've found them. Then she'd known she'd had to look for James. If she was reunited with James, they would've at least been a complete family. Throughout her planning she had conveniently forgotten about Sirius and Peter. She'd known that one or both of them or even someone else had to have betrayed them but she chose to ignore this. She didn't want to live with the paranoia and distrust she would've had if she'd continued thinking about them. To her, these people or thoughts weren't important and the only task at hand was to find James. She'd then gotten up and paid for a single room and spent the night there, awaiting the news the next day. If the Daily Prophet had mentioned the death of James and possibly Lily and Harry Potter then she would've escaped to another country and started a new life for her and Harry, but if no news on their deaths or if there had been no concrete proof of their deaths then she'd continue searching until she found James.

The next day the Daily Prophet had come with big news on the disappearance of Voldemort and Lily, Harry and James Potter. She'd gasped. The disappearance of James, she'd expected maybe even the death but she'd never thought that James would've somehow defeated Voldemort or honestly even have escaped him, she'd only hoped so with all her heart. The fact that James had most likely escaped, had given her strength and she'd left the pub that day with Harry in her arms ready to search for James.

After she'd walked out of the pub she'd apparated to a deserted junk yard. In the junk yard she'd looked around until she'd found what she'd been looking for, and old metal trash can lid. Holding tighter onto Harry she'd quickly grabbed onto the lid and been transported to a thick forest. The portkey that she'd just used had been a safety precaution set up by the Order ever since Voldemort had come into power. It'd been specially set up so that it could be used once whenever in the time span of six years. Knowledge of this portkey had been distributed around members of the Order and many other witches and wizards in secret and a pretty big web of people had soon known about it. The portkey had been set up so that any witch or wizard in sheer danger from Voldemort would be transported to a random place. Only the location of the Portkey had been disclosed and once activated, the user was given a safe escape. Harry, surprisingly had remained quiet through all of the uncomfortable side along apparition and portkey ride, as if his one year old self was sensing that they were in danger.

Once she'd made sure her and Harry were alright she'd instantly started her search for James. She'd searched day and night for him, only stopping every 6 hours or so to eat or sleep. The effects of this, she'd realized had been detrimental to both her and Harry. In three weeks, she'd lost a lot of weight and dark circles had been present on her hallow cheek bones. Harry however, had taken a much greater toll. Because they'd had to move at almost all times Harry had gotten weaker and sick, not getting the sleep that a one year old should've had. Then because they'd also been out in the wild and Lily had been too weary to search in villages, the lack of enough food had made Harry even weaker and so frail that Lily had been afraid that he might've died soon if she hadn't stopped her search. After she'd given up her search she'd put up a more permanent glamour charm on the both of them, one that would work for as long as it was needed for, and had started a new life.

Lily sighed, placing the picture down. James had been in her life since she was 11 when she'd first gotten on the Hogwarts train and this had technically been the longest she'd been away from him. A year had passed and she still didn't go a day without thinking about him or where he was. Though the Daily Prophet had deemed him dead, she knew he wasn't. Something in her told her that he wasn't. After all, they'd also proclaimed her dead and if a 22 year old witch and one year old wizard had managed to make the best aurors and the whole wizarding think she was dead, then she was sure James was still alive. She sighed again, collecting her thoughts and got up when she heard Harry crying. No matter how much she wanted to continue searching for James, she had to get on with her life. She hoped that she'd one day find him and finally have her completely family.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OH MY GOD I AM SOOO SORRY! It's been like more than 2 weeks =.= fail. I meant to have this up age ago, cough days, hours yah. But my schedule has been really hectic and I honestly had to force myself to write this chapter today. Luckily I'm on spring break now!! Which means I HOPE another chapter or 2 this week to make up. I hope you guys still love me! **

"Thanks for your help again," I called out to my muggle neighbor John as he placed the last box down.

"Not a problem, it would've taken you hours to get those boxes up those 3 flights of stairs. Lucky I came along. Have a nice time living here; remember if you ever need help, I'm on the first floor, apartment 12B. Bye Jack," he said, leaving my apartment.

After he'd been gone for a good five minutes, I took out my wand and transfigured a pillow I'd taken out into a plush red couch and sat down. I rubbed my eyes and leaned back into my couch. At last I'd moved into a new apartment. Once I'd decided to stop searching, I'd apparated back to London and paid for a weeks stay at the Leaky Cauldron with a semi-permanent glamour charm and some simple muggle transformations. James Potter, the black messy haired, hazel eyed, popular and intelligent son of famous Aurors and husband of Lily Potter ceased to exist. In his place became Jack Roberts, the slightly round, brown haired, blue eyed, half-blooded, single and jolly, worker of Honeydukes. I'd chosen to move into the very center of London, the busiest part of the city, because it had been the exact opposite of what Godric's Hallow had been like. At first I'd alternated between staying at the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron to borrowing the extra room at Honeydukes.

Then one day I'd realized that I really did need to start my life anew, just getting a new job and identity wouldn't be enough, I'd have to stop secretly hoping that something would happen and force myself to *really* move on. In a way, finally getting an apartment had been what had really started my new life. I'd made a few friends while I'd worked at Honeydukes, though none had been too personal. Most of the workers in Hogsmeade had known each other forever and had been working there while I was still a student, so instead I'd chosen to befriend the students there that visited.

My life had finally returned to some sense of normalcy. Every day, I got up and apparated outside Hogsmeade. Then I'd go into Honeydukes and start working. Most days were slow unless the Hogwarts students had a scheduled visit, though there was always the occasional troublemaker that snuck in and that I'd pretend to not notice. On the days that I didn't work, I usually paid a visit to the Leaky Cauldron and chatted with Tom, who I'd gotten to know a lot better when I'd spent many nights there. Or sometimes I'd go for a walk in a Hippogriff Park, a nearby wizarding park where parents tend to go with their children, secretly hoping to find a resemblance of a woman and her son with striking green eyes. I'd removed Peter and his betrayal from my thoughts at last but Sirius, I could never forget. Eventually as the weeks passed I'd been able to think of Sirius not as a murderer or Voldemort supporter first, but instead my old best friend. I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen and got an apple. My life had become a schedule. Things never changed too much and I hadn't gotten too close to anyone yet. It was dull, but it would do. James Potter would've hated to live this kind of boring life without Lily but for Jack Roberts it was just how he'd liked his life. Biting into the sweet apple, my eyes flicked to the calendar, expecting to see what I knew today was.

* * *

The crying sound of Harry woke Lily up. She'd taken a nap after taking him out for a while. Her eyes flicked to the old clock, it said 3:05 pm. She got up, smoothed out her brown dress that she'd been wearing and went down the hall of their flat to Harry's room. She picked him up and bounced him around to soothe him until he finally fell asleep again. She went back to the couch and looked at the clock again, 20 minutes had passed. She had another hour or so until Sally, her new friend from her new job at Madam Malkin's, came to babysit Harry for her while she went out for a few hours to work extra hours. Like James, Lily had completely changed her identity as well. She'd cut her hair into a dark brown bob and she'd changed her distinct green eyes into plain brown eyes. In short, Lily Evans, or rather Olivia Clarke, looked plain, pretty, but plain. She'd transformed into someone completely unrecognizable, and one that most people wouldn't notice in a crowd. Unlike James, she'd made a few friends and hadn't remained solitary. She'd quickly made friends at her job at Madam Malkin's. In a sense, she'd really become this Olivia Clarke that she'd made up. When she'd first applied for a job at Madam Malkin's she'd been afraid that she'd slip up accidentally and reveal her identity, but as time went by, she'd managed to slip into the role of the plain little Olivia Clarke who had made a stupid mistake and gotten pregnant after she graduated and needed the money. Lily heaved a great sigh as she looked at the clock one last time, her eyes passing the date on the clock.

Today was October, 31st 1982. Exactly one year had passed since Harry and Lily had last seen James.


End file.
